


Life’s hard

by hamham1o1



Series: We used to be Villains [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Cats, Cottagecore Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Schlatt might be a bit of a dad, Wholesome with that heavy angst as well, Wilbur and Dream kinda act like brothers lmao, add Wilbur and Schlatt lmao, especially to dream lmao, parrot!, pets hehe, phantom pains, this is like an intro to the series :3, we love good ole angst woth fluid dropped on top, we need more of these three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: An intro chapter to the series :3Gives a little more about their characters
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: We used to be Villains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206632
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236





	Life’s hard

**Author's Note:**

> Heya kids hehe
> 
> This was hella fun especially the ending hehe
> 
> I really hope you like it and we really need more of thsi trio :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Dream’s eyes flutter open and he’s instantly blinded by the sun shining through his curtains. The dirty blonde groans and pulls the curtain over the window. He lays back down and throws an arm over his face, sighing. Dream moves his arm and sits up looking around his dim room. He rubs the scar on his neck before standing up and stretching. The blonde bends over and picks up his oversized green sweater, pulling it over his scarred torso. The clothing hung loosely on him. The neck was way too big so the hem rested on his shoulders and came down pretty low. Frankly he didn’t bother hiding his scars, there wasn’t a need to. The rest of the shirt came down to his mid thighs. He yawns and runs his fingers through his messy hair before tying it up into a messy bun. He quietly pushes his door open and steps into the hallway, the wooden floorboards creaking in response. Dream jumps when he feels something rub against his leg but smiles when he saw Hope rubbing against his calf.

“Hey girl,” greets Dream as he scratches under her chin. The cat purrs before she wanders off leaving Dream alone in the hall. Dream resumes his walk to the downstairs passing everyone’s rooms along the way. He reaches the stairs and trots down them, bare feet hitting the stone floor. He liked the feeling of other blocks on his feet as he still remembers the rough feel of the obsidian. He hated the feeling. He yawns again and walks into the kitchen grabbing a mug from the sink on his way. Since getting away from prison, he’s grown used to coffee thanks to his coffee addicted roommate. Dream quickly makes the bitter liquid and snags an apple from the fruit bowl. A great combination really. 

“You’re up later than usual,” says a deep voice from the living room making Dream jolt. Dream turns around and glares at the other male. Wilbur grins back at him.

“What the hell.” Wilbur laughs fondly at his words.

“I was just stating facts Dream, it’s your own fault for getting scared.” Dream rolled his eyes and took a bite of his apple before grabbing his drink and heading into the living room. He sat down on the couch as he chewed. Wilbur was sitting on the love seat reading. The brunette was sitting with his legs crossed holding a book, reading glasses on. He was wearing a cream sweat shirt and gray sweats. 

“How’d you sleep?” asked Dream. Wilbur looked up from his book and shrugged.

“Alright I guess, had a nightmare about…” Wilbur stops himself before he says Tommy’s name knowing Dream _hates_ it. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur nods. Dream sighs. He doesn’t like to think about him, he didn’t have the best memories with that kid. 

“Ah, well I hope they weren’t too bad.” 

“Nothing new, after that I came down here to get something to eat.” Dream looked around the open downstairs.

“Where’s Schlatt?” 

“I believe he’s in the garden, I think he had a bad night,” answers Wilbur. Dream raises an eyebrow.

“Why’s that?” 

“Dream, he didn’t even get coffee this morning. He just walked outside.” Dream cringes at his words.

“Oh damn, I’m gonna visit him, see what’s up,” declared Dream standing up.

“The sweater is too large for you.” comments Wilbur. 

“Comfortable as hell though so I don’t mind.” 

“If you can get him in here without a hoe in your shoulder, I’ll make breakfast.” Dream smirked.

“You know I’m the best comforter in this house right? You just made a deal you’ll never win.” Wilbur closes his book and chuckles.

“I doubt that.” 

“Also why did you say how in the shoulder?” 

“He threw a hoe at me.” 

“Oh,” responds Dream before bursting out into laughter, well-known wheeze ringing through the air.

“I’m sorry, that’s amazing.” says Dream in between choked laughs.

“Yeah now get out.” Dream snorts but pushes the door open anyway. It’s chilly and he begins to regret not getting shoes when he steps into the snow with bare feet. He shrugs it off and heads over to the green house he’d built before reviving either of them. It was one of his safe spaces where he could just go be alone and relax. The large, glass building came into view and Dream shivered walking faster to get inside. Since he knew Schlatt could get a little frustrated when he wasn’t doing good he quietly snuck in the door and tiptoed to the main room. The dirty blonde smiles at the beautiful place. It was probably the biggest building they had. It was tall and wide giving plenty of space for whatever they would want to grow in it. Dream tilts his head up and his smile gets larger at the sight of the great tree in the center of the room. It had grown considerably since the three had first planted it together a few days after he’d brought them back. The limbs stretched far and the trunk was wide. All around the green house were different types of crops and flowers. The ground in the building was all grass and when he or Schlatt would plant new things they harvested the ground themselves. They only ever used bone meal if the crops were having a rough time or if the large glass dome had gotten damaged. Dream walks further into the room looking for the goat hybrid only to have something land on his head and snuggle into his hair. Dream giggles.

“Good morning Chiku.” greets Dream. The lime green parrot sits down on top of his head and bonks his beak on Dream’s forehead. Dream hums as he looks again, green eyes landing on Schlatt’s horns. Dream trots over silently and watches as he pants a small seed into the dirt before covering it up with gentle hands. He looks calm but Dream can tell he’s tense. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a baseball cap. 

“Hey Schlatt-” starts Dream but then he sees a hoe flying towards him and catches it out of instinct. The parrot resting in Dream’s head flies away. Schlatt glares at him and picks up another seed. Dream huffs and sticks the hoe in the ground.

“Wilbur said you threw a hoe at him.” Dream walks over and crouches next to him.

“What’s got you all bothered?” asks the blonde. Schlatt continues what he’s doing and Dream sighs. 

“Come on Schlatt, you know you can talk to me.” The goat sighed.

“It’s fine Dream,” answers Schlatt.

“You threw a hoe and me and Wilbur there’s something wrong.” Schlatt huffs.

“Just woke up with chest pain.” Dream raises an eyebrow.

“Bad phantom pains?” Schlatt nods. Both Schlatt and Wilbur would get severe phantom pains because of the ways they died. Schlatt’s started first then Wilbur’s came along. They both had their moments. Some weren’t too bad but then there were some that would have them writhing in agony.

“Worse than normal, thought I was dying.” Dream felt a frown come into his face. 

“I can’t relate to that one but I often have nightmares where I tried to kill myself, I relive it and it feels like I’m going to die.” Schlatt glanced over at him. Dream sighed but smiled at him with tired eyes. 

“You’re still here, and you aren’t leaving again. I’m gonna make sure of it.” Dream was grinning at him confidently and Schlatt smiled. The goat hybrid ruffled his hair making his bun fall down. Dream huffs and Schlatt laughs.

“Whatever you say kid.” Dream rolls his eyes at the nickname feigning annoyance. He actually liked the name but he didn’t need to tell him that. He happened to be the youngest person so Schlatt started calling him that and he never complained. Dream pulls his hair back up into a loose bun and stands up, hand out to Schlatt who took it. Dream hauls him up and Schlatt wipes the dirt off his knees. 

“Wilbur said if I got you back he’d make breakfast,” says Dream as he begins walking out.

Schlatt laughs.

“Well guess he’s making breakfast.” Dream smiles. The two make their way towards the exit.

“Dream why the fuck don’t you have shoes on?” asks the hybrid. Dream looks down at his bare feet and shrugs.

“It’s not that cold-“

“It’s snowy.”

“It’s only a minute walk-“

“It’s fucking snowing.” Dream huffs and opens the door walking out ignoring Schlatt. The two chat quietly on their way back. The house comes into view and Dream picks up his pace to get there. The blonde opens the door and steps into the room where Wilbur was still reading his book on the couch before looking up and looking annoyed once he saw them both. 

“Shit.” Dream and Schlatt grins.

“Better get that breakfast started Wil.” taunts Dream. Wilbur groans.

“Fuck both of you.”

“You made the deal Wilbur.” says Schlatt. Wilbur closes his book and heads into the kitchen mumbling profanities. 

“I’m gonna change, calm me down when he’s done.” Dream waves him off as he walks upstairs. Dream wanders into the living room, collapsing back onto the couch, laying in his chest. He smiles when Hope walks over and jumps up, sitting on his back. He closes his eyes and lets himself relax listening to the sound of Wilbur cooking and humming. Eventually Schlatt comes back down and settles onto another chair. He changed into a sweater with black gym shorts and socks. They begin chatting quietly until Wilbur joins them bringing eggs, bacon and toast. They all just relax, teasing each other and talking casually. Dream laughs at something Schlatt says and looks at them both smiling wider. He was glad he’d made the decision to bring them back. A few weeks after he’d left the greater SMP he’d been struggling mentally. Ending it sounded far too appealing and he hated it. He’d always say he’d be able to fight the feeling but one day after nearly slitting his wrists open he dug around in his ender chest and did the unthinkable bringing both males back to life.  
That was six months ago and he’d never been happier with a decision. It was hard, they were all pretty fucked up but they managed. He’d struggled with suicidal thoughts and tendencies quite often. They were really bad back then, they’d come home after fishing or mining and see him passed out on the floor from bashing his head onto the counter or slitting his wrists. Schlatt had horrible phantom pains from his heart attacks and they sometimes left him immobile or unable to eat or drink anything for hours and sometimes days. Wilbur had to deal with phantom pains as well but his weren't as bad yet. He also had to deal with moments of just pure insanity, moments where he couldn’t think straight or do anything besides want to hurt and cause chaos. Dream suffered from those as well. Both usually had to be restrained or knocked out since no of them have figured out how to stop them yet. It was tough but it got better and they found ways to cope. Both Wilbur and Dream had their breaks of insanity but they’d found ways to prevent them. They’d begin blowing things up and actually had a massive crater not too far away they’d just sit on the edge of and chuck TNT into it while ranting. Dream and Schlatt became drinking buddies. That was really one of the only times Schlatt opened up without much resistance. Schlatt and Wilbur went fishing together. Dream and Schlatt gradened together. All three even cuddled together if someone was having a rough night. They’d also have days where they just wanted to ignore their trauma and they just hung out together, playing cards or chess, playing drinking games and such. It was fun, they had fun. Dream looked around the room and grinned.

He’d never been so damn happy with a decision. No matter how impulsive it may have been, no matter how unbelievably desperate he was, he’d never regret it because in the end he was only still here because of them and he’d stay here no matter what. He had a new family now. They used to be the villains, the evil, the monsters, the tyrants but now they were just Jschlatt, Wilbur and Dream. Three fucked up guys living in the middle of a forest and they couldn’t be happier.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy I liked the last line a lot for some reason lmao
> 
> Guess it just tied into the series title maybe? Lol
> 
> Either way it was really fun to write and I hope u guys like whatever is next! 
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3
> 
> I plan these in the server and post samples for my writing before I post them so feel free to join! We’d love to have u :3


End file.
